I've Waited so Long
by irvines princess
Summary: Mariah has waited so long for what will happen that night when Rei comes over and her parents aren't home..but Rei has a secret and it involves Kai. pairings R/M+R/K
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades...yeah, on with the fic.  
  
I had this idea for this story and it wouldn't stay in my head forever so I   
wrote it all down on the computer...also because i was so bored.  
This is a one shot Mariah/Rei fic with a little bit of Kai/Rei stuff  
in it....It switches from Mariah to Rei's point of view alot so you  
can understand what thier both feeling at the time.Oh and i'm spelling ray   
as rei coz i thinks it's much better that way or something along those lines.  
  
  
*Waited To Long*  
  
MARIAH'S P.O.V.  
  
~I cannot wait for whats going to happen tonight,my parents aren't home  
and Rei is coming over.I've waited so long for what will happen tonight,  
Rei knows it because I keep telling him I'm ready.We've been going out  
for over 6 months now and hardly anythings happened...I know the reason  
aswell..It's Kai, he loves Rei and he isn't afraid to show it off in  
front of me. Cocky bastard, thinks that he can take Rei away from me,  
and I'm starting to think that it's working. Oh well if what I do with  
him tonight doesn't work, then I'm screwed.  
  
I planned this lovely little feast type thing for him tonight, because I  
know what Men are like. Only peform well on a full stomach.-True-  
  
I hear a knock at the door, it must be Rei. I quickly finish setting   
up the dining table with wonderful lavish food of all kinds and a few  
candles in the middle just to set the mood and go answer the door.  
  
I open the door for him, and the first thing that creeps into my mind is  
WOW!.He is gorgeous, he looks absolutly delicious, I wont mind eating  
him for desert. A wicked smile crosses my lips at that thought.  
  
Rei is wearing a sleeveless black shirt (much like the one he normally  
wears except black, without sleeves and..well it's exactly the same style  
except all the white is black, and all the blue is gold.) He still looks   
like a God.He's also wearing black pants and a black bandana with a beautiful  
golden sun on it. Funny, coz last time I saw that shirt on him was about 3 months  
ago...Looks a lot tighter now, he must have been working out alot.  
We are both 16 now and almost fully mature. Rei has broadend out a lot and  
I guess I grew taller.I breifly kiss him on the cheek just before he steps  
into my house.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
REI'S P.O.V.  
  
~I step into Mariah's house and look around abit. It's very nice in here,  
speaking of things very nice, Mariah is stunning...She's wearing some sort of  
strappy black dress that shows her cleavage and most of her thigh, thanks  
to the very large split up the side. I can also smell food, delicious food.  
I'm liking this already.  
  
-"Come this way"-  
  
She says to me, in a very slow seductive voice that I just  
love, God I can feel myself just getting hard from the thoughts of what  
she has planned for tonight...But wait I can't, I came here to tell her something.  
Great this is going to be so hard..I love her so much...But..Kai.  
I am torn between to people, and it's so confusing.  
What will Mariah do when she finds out that I'm bi-sexual.  
  
-hey...Mayby she might want a thresome.-   
  
I doubt it highly.   
any ways she leads me into the dining room where I can see a huge assortment of food.  
God does she think I'm Tyson or something.I laugh softly at that thought.  
Oh well...She cerainly knows the way to a mans heart.  
She turns of the lights and lights the candles. I hardly notice the change in  
the lighting. I'm still mezmorised by all the food.  
  
She pulls out a chair for me and i sit down right across the table from her.  
I decide that now would probably be a good time to tell her, but I don't want  
to ruin the mood that she set but i have got to tell her, it's been burning inside  
me for as long as I know now.  
  
-"Mariah, I have to-"-  
  
Before I can say another word her cat comes and scratches my arm making me bleed.  
Mariah comes rushing over and kneels down beside me while I'm clutching my arm.  
  
-"Damn cat"- she cries  
-"it wasn't his fault...sort of"- I mutter.  
  
She shooes away the cat and pries away my fingers from my sore arm.  
  
-"come here...We'll have to take a look at that love."-  
-"love?..."-  
  
She's never used that expression with me before.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
MARIAH'S P.O.V.  
  
He wouldn't let go of his arm, poor guy. I'm afraid he was going to say something bad to me  
before my cat Barny scrached him (hey I know it's a sad name but I thought of it when I was 2)  
I have got to say I love that cat...It saved my relashionship. This gives me a slight window   
of opportunity. I can take him upstairs to my room and care for him and this could lead to other  
things...right?  
  
-"come to my room darling"- I say this in a nice slow seductive tone that I know he loves.  
He looks at me in a questioning look and then follows my lead upstairs to my bed room.  
  
I get some anti-septic cream from the bathroom cabnet and sit him on my bed and softly rub it  
into the sore on his arm. He hisses in pain but thanks me after wards.  
I sit up next to him on my bed so I can meet his beautiful amber eyes. We stare into each others  
eyes for a ittle while before I make my move. I gradually move forward just inches away from   
his lips and brush mine softly against his. I can tell he enjoys this contact because he moves   
in to get more contact. He puts his arms around me and brings me in even closer so that he can   
get better acsess to my mouth. We kiss once more and i can feel his tounge pushing against   
my lips. I open my mouth for him and we play tounsil hockey for as long as we can with out   
dying from lack of oxygen. I push him further onto my bed so that he's lying down now and I  
sit on top him so I can get a better veiw of his face. My God he is beautiful.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
REI'S P.O.V.  
  
Mariah is now sitting on top of me. I like this because I can see her face very well now.  
She is beautiful. She leans in to kiss me again but I turn away. I have to tell her about Kai.  
but before I can say anything she's reaching up my shirt and trying to pull it off.  
I give up. I'll let her do what she wants if it makes her so damn happy. I help her take off my   
shirt and I lift it over my head and throw it to the side. She starts to take of her own dress  
and pulls off her bra with it and leans over to kiss me again. The kiss is very passionate,  
I can tell what she wants and I'm not sure that I'm ready to give it to her but as I said  
If it makes her happy, I'll do it. I give right in to her kiss and let her explore my mouth freely  
as I explore hers. I broke away from the kiss to breath and also to ask her a question.  
  
-"are you sure your'e ready for this?"-  
-"of course I am, I've been asking you for ages....remember."-  
  
She kisses me again, softer this time. She breaks away so she can start to take off my pants.  
I wimper slightly as she pulls them off completely showing off a big erection through my boxers.  
She smiles at me one of her 'I'm a naughty girl' smiles.  
  
-"I guess you want this just as much as me hey?"-  
-"hmff"-  
  
Was all she could get out of me at this point. She slides my boxers off with ease leaving me very  
vulnerable at the time and sets out to make me 'happy'.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
MARIAH'S P.O.V.  
  
I look down at his huge cock and lick my lips. This is going to be interesting, fitting that thing  
in my mouth, Oh well i might just have to use my tounge mostly for this. I put my hand at the base   
of his cock and started moving it slowly up and down, I bring my head down to the tip of his cock  
and start to lick the top. Rei is shuddering under my touch and has a huge grin on his face.  
I move my head down more so that now I have about a quarter in my mouth and use my tounge to rub  
up and down the sides while my hand is massaging the rest of him. His head is thrashing around  
quite a bit now and so are his legs. I can tell he is about to cum so I start to suck like  
a freaking vacuum cleaner and he finally cums every where, all over my mouth and a bit on my hands   
and even on the bed sheets.  
  
-"WOW"- Is all he can say at the moment.  
  
I still have my panties(god i hate that word)on and intend to do something about it.  
I stand up to take them off and I dim the lights a bit and crawl back on top of him. He looks at me in  
question and I nod the o.K and he straddles my leg a bit and softly grabs my hips and brings me down  
on top of 'him'.All I know was that it was painful.And when Rei saw me cringe he went more gently  
for me. I silently thanked him as I got used to having him in side me.I put my hands on his chest and   
started rocking up and down a bit, I started nibbling on my lip because the pain was amazing.  
But eventually gave way to something more beautiful.  
I couldn't help but cry out as he lent up to my chest and started nibbling and sucking on my nipple.  
I started bouncing around even more and could feel my self about to burst.He was close aswell   
coz he grabbed my hips and slammed me down even harder than anything. Rei tipped his head back   
as he came inside me. My inside muscles pushing in on him I cried out his name as he did mine  
and it was beautiful. I climbed off him and laid next to him. He took me up into his arms and cradled  
me to sleep.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
REI'S P.O.V.  
  
There she was sleeping in my arms, I couldn't help but just whisper I love you to her. I'll have  
a shower here tommorow morning because she is no way sleeping alone tonight after what just happened.  
I could live like this forever. I don't know what to do about Kai, I can't tell him or he will  
get so jealous. I guess I love him too, but Mariah can't know about this. Damn, that threesome  
would have been good. Stuck between to totally jealous people.Heh, mayby I should just go after Max.  
Nah, I think I like these 2 to much. But I can't keep going around behind Mariah's back like this.  
I'm going to have to break it off with one of them. Damn. My brain hurts, so I think I'll sleep  
in Mariah's arms tonight.  
  
THE END.  
  
What did you think.Who do you reckon that Rei should break it off with huh? Kai or Mariah..  
sorry this story is way different to my other but hey i needed a change.  
also sorry about the layout of this story because it goes tottally wonky (not my fault...)  
i can't explain that ^_^' anyway please review and tell me who rei should break it off with  
and i might write another chapter about it. Hope you like this story.  
  
love Irvines Princess. 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades...  
  
O.k. just so all you people know, this chapter is going to be R/K and R/M because  
I did a tally of all the votes and it came out 5-5...this is going to be interesting.  
I'm sorry people, but I'm going to try a chapter where Kai and Mariah both get some (if you know   
what I mean.)  
  
  
*I've Waited So Long-Part 2*  
  
That morning Mariah woke up to an empty space next to her. She started to panick but then heard  
the sounds of water running coming from her bathroom.  
  
-"That must be Rei"-  
  
After saying this she figured she might give him a bit of a surprise.  
She opened the bathroom door just a crack so she could watch him in the shower for a little before  
joining him in there. She saw the most beautiful sight that she could ever see, there was Rei  
under the steaming hot shower spray, running his fingers through his long dark hair and then running   
them over his torso lightly, just enjoying the warm hot running all over his long tanned body.  
His hair was out and it was smoothed back to show just how long it really was, it reached just above  
his calve muscles. His body glistened under the hot water making him look even more desireable.  
  
Mariah could feel herself just getting wet at the sight of this, she pulled off her clothes and   
lightly touched her boobs and moved her hands down lower and started to softly stroke her entrance.  
She moaned as she was doing so causing Rei to look up and at her.  
  
-"Need an extra hand there?"-  
  
He said with a smirk on his lips.  
Mariah turned around about to go when Rei called out to her.  
  
-"I'm only joking...please come in her with me."-  
  
She sighed as she stepped into the shower with him.  
Rei wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.  
Mariah pulled away breathing hard. She reached one hand up to sofltly touch his long dark hair,  
while the other was stroking his chest. Mariah was tottally in love with his hair, the way it  
hung like a fan around his shoulders, and the way it was so soft and felt like silk running through  
her fingers. Rei leaned into her touch, he loved the way she played with his hair and loved her touching  
him the way that she did. He had to kiss her again. He leaned into kiss her and she graciously  
took the offer, sliding her tounge into his mouth and playing with his.   
  
Rei suddenly remembered that he was going to see Kai that morning, so he pulled away from Mariah giving   
her some sort of explanation as to why and dried himself off, pulled his clothes on and ran out   
of her house and away to his own.  
  
-"Shit!...Kai is going to kill me!"-  
  
Mariah grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around herself and ran out of the house to go  
catch up with Rei, but he was allready out of sight.  
  
-"REI..."  
  
She yelled,  
  
-"You forgot your...Ban..dan..a?"  
  
She said in way that sounded like a question, not to Rei but to herself somewhat.  
She started crying and ran back to her house and went in to the kitchen to look for some comfort  
food. She pulled out some barbeque flavoured chips and started shoving them down her throat at an  
incredibly fast pace. Once she finished those she moved on to the icecream.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rei's hair floated after him as he ran to his house quickly. When he got there he saw Kai's new  
car in the drive way.  
  
-"Oh God, Kai's already here!"-  
  
He ran into the already opened front door and ran up to his room where Kai was waiting for him   
on his bed. Kai sat up on the bed with an angry look on his face.  
  
-"What took you so bloody long."-  
-"I..Uh..I was staying at a relatives house for the night and forgot to call you. since my parents  
aren't home and all I had to stay at there house and they wouldn't let me call anyone."-  
-"Whatever".-  
  
Kai rolled over and motioned for Rei to come and lie down with him, Kai ran his fingers through Rei's  
hair noticing that it wasn't wrapped up in it's usual attire.  
  
-"What happened to wrapping your hair up."-  
-"I had to rush myself today, because I remembered that you were going to be here."-  
  
Kai nodded and added softly,  
  
-"It looks better this way."-  
  
Kai leaned in to kiss Rei but Rei turned away, He decided that after what had happened the other night  
he would break it off with Kai, but to Rei's dismay Kai grabbed Rei's head and forced a kiss apon  
Rei's lips. Rei knew the familliar touch of Kai's lips and gave way to Kai's tounge.  
They pashed for such a long time that both boys were completly breathless. Rei felt really guilty  
at that time.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mariah quickly rushed on her clothes and headed out the house, Rei's house wasn't far away so she ran  
the whole way. When she got there Kai's car was in the driveway and the door was open.  
  
-"Great Kai is here...I don't even want to know what he wants to do with Rei."-  
  
She ran quickly up to Rei's room to find Rei and Kai kissing. Kai's hand was moving up Rei's shirt whIle  
Rei's hand was tugging at Kai's pants.  
  
-"Oh my God Rei...You're a...a FAG!"-  
-"Mariah, it's not what it looks like O.K."-  
-"Yes it is"-  
-"Shut up Kai!"-  
  
Mariah ran out the room crying her eyes out, leaving a very angry Rei and a very happy Kai.  
  
-"Hey well now we've got no more interfering bitches we can finally get back to where we were   
before."-  
  
Kai said with a smile. Rei sighed.  
  
-"Just leave her alone and she will be O.k tomorow."-  
  
Rei nodded. This would not be easy for her to get over, and she probably did not want to talk  
to Rei right now so First chance he sees her he would go and talk to her right now he just wanted   
to sleep. Rei fell asleep next to Kai. Kai palyed with Rei's hair as he slept and curled up  
next to him and fell asleep aswell.  
  
  
*Hello people...I need Ideas for my next chapter please. You've been a great help thankyou  
all, your reviews are what keep me going.^-^ any way I tried to make it both Kai and Mariah and  
it was really confusing so if anybody is unhappy with the way it turned out let me know and  
I might try and turn things around O.K :) hope you liked this chapter...this story is turning out  
way longer than planned. remember keep the reviews flowing coz thats what keeps me going.  
love Irvines Princess. 


End file.
